New Years
by Her-lips-are-strangers
Summary: Roy's POV. A Short Royai with maybe a Bit Of EdWin in it. Roy is throwing a New Years party, a time for celebration too the new Year. Warning: Cliche ending. o.o;
1. Alone

**Hello, Its ChuuiHawkeye, I'd Like to thank you and ask you to please Review. I havent written a Fanfiction in quite some time, So I'm just a little bit eh eh on it still. The characters may be out of character, So I'd advise you to please don't waste your time telling me this because. . . Well. . . Its pointless? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, that's to the wonderful people at FUNamation. 3 Enjoy!**

It was a Cold windy night. As Havoc, Furey, Falman, and Breda bid there goodbyes and headed for there dorms for tonight. Riza and I lingered back in the office to finish the rest of our "clean up" Duty there wonderful Subordinates left us How Lovely.

It was the end of December and almost the beginning of a new year. I was so excited for the new years party that were going to have tomorrow night at my house.

I looked up at Riza whom was gathering a few papers on her desk and Sliding them into her thick black purse. Walking towards the door I turned back to look at her. "Goodnight Hawkeye" I said with a smile. She stopped for a second to look at me. Her blank expression turned into happiness, and with a smile she said "Goodnight Sir"

Soon after that she followed me out of the office, Locking the door. I waited so she could catch up Then begun walking again. It was silent until we reached the front door of the military and stepped outside. "See you tomorrow" I waved as I watched her walk the opposite way then where I was going.

I stood there for a second, watching her walk away. Her hips swaying and strands of her hair moving with the flow of the wind. I shook my head like it was etch-a-sketch and walked home.

I shuffled through my black coat pocket for my keys, which took about three too five minutes to find. When I finally found them, I unlocked my door and opened it To be greeted by warmth.

I closed the door "Ah. . . Warmth" I told myself. Happy to be out of The grasp of December's Air. Taking off my jacket and hanging it up I looked around my house from where I was standing and sighed.

Stripping off my clothing, putting on a pair of shorts I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes. _Its so Silent, So Lonely here. . .Who would think, I, Roy Mustang. Would feel so. . . Alone? Its like a part of me is missing when I leave the office and come home. . . But what?_ With that thought. I shrugged my shoulders and slowly Fell asleep.


	2. First Kiss Of The New Year

**Hello Again, I'd like to say Thank you for the good Reviews, I love you for that, they made me smile. And all of you deserve cookies and gold stars which I cant give you because. . . I don't know where you live and I'm pretty sure I don't want to send a cookie and a gold star over the mail.! But again, thank you! I know this is another short chapter but. I'm just getting back in my Story writing grooove hahaha.!**

As The sun's gaze crept through my window I groaned. _I hate you. _I thought to myself about the sun then slowly got up and made my way to take a shower. Putting on my Military issued Jacket backwards I walked out the door and walked to work.

As I entered the not so small office everyone had big smiles on there faces. Nearly all my close friends were in the office. Edward, Alphonse, Riza, Breda, Havoc, Falman, Furey, Sciezka, Armstrong, Denny, Maria, and Winry. "Hello there Colonel!" They all said in Unison, no matter how many times I've heard people say that in unison, it sounded weird with more then four people saying it.

Riza, doing the unthinkable chuckled. That's what made today even weirder. "Whats so funny?" I had to ask. She merely pointed at my jacket with her small finger. Looking down I blinked and took it off. "Oh. . ." I Added trailing off.

Putting it back on the right way, I laughed nervously. My Onyx eyes diverted from Riza's smile, to the bean sprout midget next to her. "Oh, Hey there Shrimp" I waved him off as I walked to my desk.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL AN AMIBA CAN STOMP ON ME?!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Relax I didn't say that" I rolled my eyes. He took things too seriously. Havoc and Breda walked beside me with a smirk. "Y'know Colonel, all of us have dates to the Party, what about you, You Takin' Vanessa?" Havoc asked ever so rudely but in a whisper. I shook my head. "I refuse to talk about this Havoc."

Today was a day, that First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye would actually let us slack off. But what awaits us is Valentines Day, that horrid day where The Lieutenant always seems to be on her _Ladies Days _As I call it.

Alex Louis Armstrong took off his shirt and begun to flex his muscles. My eye twitched at the sight that I see nearly everyday.

"This has been passed down the Armstrong lines for generations and generations!!" He yelled ever so loudly and starting going on about a story on how multi colored sparkles have been passed down the Armstrong line for generations and generations. Sometimes when he's in the room, I don't know weather to take lieutenant Hawkeye's gun and shoot myself in the head, or if to just jump out of the third story window…. Or both.

The entire day, until the 11 o'clock party, was really annoying.

As I said before Armstrong went on and on about nothingness, sparkles sparkles muscles sparkles more muscles and Pink sparkles. All day.

Havoc and Breda were Attempting to Flirt with _My--_ I mean the Lieutenant. Which did not work out well for the Wall, or Havoc's Pants. (Since he wet himself after a bullet came grazing past his cheek)

As I got everything ready for the party, I sighed. Awaiting for the guests. Here were the plans;

Drink, Drink, Socialize, Drink some more, Be stupid, and then go outside at around 11:56 to go to the party and watch fireworks.

As I heard a light knock at the door I walked over and opened it only to be greeted by a group of Military Personnel. I smiled until I didn't see Riza. I sighed after everyone went in then I closed the door.

Walking over to the Drinks where it seemed everyone darted too I smiled. "So where are you're dates Breda, Havoc?" I asked with such a devilish tone. They grumbled and didn't answer. Most likely dumped the two for other handsome men.

Hearing the door knock once again I raced too it and opened the door with such haste. Opening the door "Lieu…..tenant" I nearly stuttered to say.. . . I couldn't believe my eyes. What I was looking at was, this Really her?

Her Long Blonde hair flowed down two her mid back. Her short strands of hair where pulled back by a small light blue glittered butterfly hairclip. She wore a long blue dress which had a slit from the ankle up to her knee's showing her beautiful legs off. She wore blue tabi shoes and her normal blue earrings. For Makeup she just applied a bit of Lip Gloss to make her lips just a tad bit shiny.

I honestly could not believe my eyes when I seen her. "Wow, You look…. So….so…." I started. Words could not form in my head. "Stunning?" Riza smiled and asked. "Yeah…" I said with a quick reply the let her in.

Havoc nearly started coughing, due to chocking on his drink when he laid eyes on the Blonde Gun Mistress.

A Half Hour passed before we started making our way to the park. Havoc had brought a timer so he could count when the fireworks were supposed to start, we brought a few ourselves that we would light off.

I walked with Riza, behind everyone else. I smiled rubbing the back of my head. I didn't get too dressed up, just in your simple Tuxedo, as everyone else was wearing. I couldn't believe Armstrong would fit into that, his wouldn't be a penguin suit, it would be a guerilla suit.

Nearly everyone who went as a couple were walking side by side.

Denny and Maria, Sciezka and Falman, Edward and Winry. I could just imagine Maes, Gracia, and Elicia walking With us….

Riza glanced at me. Then turned to look at me again, seeing the sadness in my eyes, She grabbed a hold of my hand. She felt so warm on this cold night. I couldn't help but to smile.

"I don't know what's Troubling you Roy. But Please, just for tonight. . . Can you try to be happy. . .? For me?" She asked with such a sweet and concerned voice that sent a chill up my spine. Ready to protest, I couldn't. I just nodded. "Yes" Was all I said in a reply.

"Okay!, Ten" Havoc yelled.

"Nine" Replied everyone else

"eight……..seven…….six……..five……..four…….three…..two….."

I turned to Riza with a smile. "One". As they said one. I put both of my hands on her tense shoulders and leaned closer, Our lips growing closer and closer together. I could feel her warmth as I got closer.

The Minute our lips touched, off went the fireworks in the sky.

Pretty colors lighted up our faces. Our eyes closed and I pressed my hand to her cheek and rubbed it. Parting her to breath I looked into her Ebony eyes and whispered the following;

"_**Happy New Years"**_


End file.
